


When you move, I'm moved

by mohawke



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And it got a little fluffy at the end but that is just how i operate, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: Being responsible for rebuilding a nation can take it's toll. Sometimes Byleth just wants to let go and Seteth is more than willing to help her do just that.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	When you move, I'm moved

**Author's Note:**

> *Busts through your door like the Kool-aid man after not writing for a while* 
> 
> This is post Silver Snow if that matters.
> 
> This is completely shameless. I was thinking about how one of the skills Seteth teaches is authority and was like yes...good. Also from listening to too much Hozier...but there's actually no such thing as too much Hozier. Anyway kudos and/or comments make me happy.

It’s late as she silently makes her way through the monastery, footsteps echoing faintly in the hallway. The quiet is a welcome relief after another long day of meetings. The war had ended but the efforts of rebuilding the lands and uniting the country have been no easy task, leaving her with little time to herself. 

Letting out a soft sign she opens the door to her quarters, quietly slipping inside. She’s surprised to see that Seteth is still awake, glancing down at the papers before him with a slight frown.

“You’re still up?” Byleth asks quietly, shutting the door behind her as he glances up at her. His expression softens and he gives her a slight smile as he nods.

“I wanted to take care of these trade requests,” he says as he straightens up in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

“You work too much,” Byleth says with a soft laugh, easing out of her shoes. Silently she crosses the room. She can feel his gaze on her as she approaches, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. As she moves to pull away his fingers grasp her wrist, pulling her back and capturing her lips in a languid kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” He says as he breaks the kiss. 

Byleth gives him a sly smile, moving to straddle him.

“How much?” She asks, fingers tracing his jaw as he looks up at her. He doesn’t respond with words, instead he captures her lips in a kiss.

It starts off slow and sweet but quickly turns heated and she lets out a stilted moan as he tugs her lower lip between his teeth. She can feel tendrils of heat begin to sweep over her. His hands trail down her back, the warmth of his fingers seeping through the fabric of her dress. His tongue teases at the seam of her lips and she yields readily.

Pulling back she looks down at him with a coy smile before she trails her lips along his jaw. His hands settle on her hips and he pulls her flush to him, letting out a low groan as she blazes a path along his skin. His breath catches and he lets out a throaty moan as she nips at the skin beneath his ear before trailing her tongue along the shell of his ear, something she’d quickly discovered was a weakness of his. He swears softly, desire written plainly on his face as she gazes down at him, hands resting on his shoulders.

He takes advantage of the momentary pause and captures her lips in a long, slow kiss. Byleth lets out a soft whimper of pleasure as his fingers twine in her hair, tugging slightly as he angles her head back, baring her throat to him. His lips brush along her neck, drawing soft sighs from her as he nips at the juncture of her shoulder before soothing the mark with his tongue. 

She can feel the heat pooling within her and she wants, no... _needs_ more. Her fingers fumble with the buttons on his coat as he teases her. She can feel him hard beneath her and she impatiently rocks her hips, trying to ease the ache of desire. 

Long days and nights have left them with little time to spend alone together and she’s burning for his touch.

Between heated kisses they manage to untwine and she eagerly lets him guide her back onto their bed. Her breath catches as she watches him methodically undo the buttons on his coat, eyes roaming eagerly as he shrugs the garment off.

His eyes are dark with lust as she pulls him to her, fingers trailing down the broad expanse of his chest to trace over ridges of muscle and faint scars. Wordlessly she stands up, rising up on her toes to capture his lips between her own. 

“Turn around.”

Byleth flushes slightly at the authoritative tone in his voice, breath catching as she complies. She can feel his fingers on her neck as he brushes the seafoam strands of hair over her shoulder before placing a tender kiss on the exposed skin. His free hand deftly undoes the back of her dress and she shivers slightly as she lets it fall to the floor.

Seteth’s fingers trail down her arms as he leaves heated kisses along the length of her neck.She lets out a breathy moan as his hand inches down her stomach, fingers drifting towards the waistband of her underwear.

After what feels like a lifetime he slides his hand beneath the thin fabric, his fingers resting just shy of her folds. 

“ _Please_ …” Byleth whispers and he acquiesces, fingers delving between her thighs to brush through the slick heat of her cunt. His touch is featherlight and she lets out a huff of frustration. It’s not enough to bring her any sense of relief from the throb of desire building within her.

“Touch me,” she whines, not caring about the needy tone of her voice. Her voice catches in her throat as he brushes her clit with his fingertips. Byleth tugs her lower lip between her teeth as he repeats the motion, hips rocking into his touch to try and prolong the sensation.

She lets out a cry of disappointment as he abruptly halts his touch, withdrawing his hand. With a huff she turns to face him, frowning as he meets her gaze.

“Why did you…?” The question dies off as he captures her lips in a heated kiss, guiding her back towards the bed.

“I want to _taste_ you…” he says huskily and her pulse thrums wildly as he pulls back to look at her. His emerald eyes are dark with want as he gazes at her before him. Without breaking his gaze she sits up, pulling her bra off. In an instant his lips are on hers and she lets out a shaky moan, fingers twining in his hair as his tongue slips between her lips. His touch is searing and she’s burning with lust, letting out a needy cry as he trails his lips down her neck, nipping at the ivory skin. Her breath catches as he slinks lower, hands skating along her waist as he blazes a path with his lips and his tongue across her collarbone. 

Byleth watches through the haze of her lust, biting her lip in anticipation as his breath ghosts across her skin. She can feel the air rush from her lungs as he laves his tongue over her nipple, his hand coming up to cup her other breast.

His name falls from her lips as he teases the rosy peak into a hard bud, circling the other with his thumb. Each touch makes her pulse race and she squeezes her thighs together to try and ease the ache.

Slowly Seteth traces a path down her stomach with his lips, watching her head fall back as he eases her thighs open, draping her legs over his shoulders.

Byleth lets out a soft whimper as his teeth catch the waistband of her underwear, tugging them down. Slowly he eases them down her thighs before dropping them carelessly behind him, leaving her bare before him.

“Beautiful…” Seteth murmurs, noting the way she flushes underneath his gaze.

Byleth watches with bated breath as he trails his lips along her inner thigh, pausing briefly before repeating his path on her other leg. After what seems like ages his breath ghosts over her folds.

“Stop _teasing_ me,” She whines, not caring about the desperation in her voice. With a low laugh he trails his tongue through the slick heat of her sex, pulling a breathy moan from her. Another pass of his tongue has her burning and she gasps, eyes drifting shut as calloused hands rest on her thighs, holding her open to the onslaught of sensation.

When Seteth takes her clit between his lips she arches into his touch, hips moving reflexively as her fingers grasp the sheets beneath her. Each stroke of his tongue makes her nerves sing and she bites back a needy whine. When he stills his movements she lets out a groan of disappointment. Leaning up on her elbows she meets his gaze. He’s still tantalizingly close, lips hovering over her folds.

“I want you to watch.” His voice is husky with desire and she feels herself flushing.

Byleth tugs her lip between her teeth, watching breathlessly as he parts her with his tongue. Swearing softly she meets his gaze, fingers finding purchase in his hair as he continues to bring her closer to her peak, his tongue dipping into the slick heat of her sex. Pulling back slightly he eases a finger inside her and she lets out a stilted moan.

“Please…” She pleads, back arching as he thrusts another finger inside her. She can tell she’s close, breath coming in short gasps as he sucks on her clit.

“You taste so good,” Seteth murmurs against her skin and she rocks her hips, fingers flexing restlessly in the sheets. His voice is dripping with lust and she lets out a soft cry.

Another stroke of his fingers has her seeing stars and when he teases her clit with his tongue she comes undone with a shuddering moan, fingers tightening in his hair as he coaxes her through her orgasm.

When she finally steadies her breathing and relaxes her hold on him Seteth pulls back and she watches him wipe the slickness from his face with the back of his hand before capturing her lips in a languid kiss. She can taste herself on his tongue as he kisses her breathlessly before standing up.

Byleth lets out a shaky laugh as she sits up, fingers reaching for his belt. He’s watching her hungrily and she can feel her pulse flutter as she reaches for the waistband of his pants, eager to get rid of the last remaining barriers between them. 

When he finally stands bare before her she gives him a sly smile, wrapping her fingers around the hard length of his cock and stroking gently.

It’s exhilarating to watch the way her touch can make him come undone, a low moan spilling free from his lips as she runs her thumb over the tip of his length. He’s always cut an imposing figure and she’s enthralled watching his composure unravel.

Byleth drops to her knees in front of him, eyes locking with his as she trails her tongue along his cock before wrapping her lips around his length.

Seteth lets out a jagged moan, watching her through half lidded eyes as she takes him deeper into her mouth. The feel of her makes his pulse race and he groans softly as she bobs her head, cheeks hollowing as she works his length. After a few more thrusts he stills her movements, fingers tangling in her hair.

Byleth pulls back, rising up with a sultry smile. She lets Seteth guide her onto her back on the bed, pulling him down for a long, heated kiss.

Between kisses Seteth wraps his hand around his cock, aligning himself with her entrance. 

Byleth lets out a breathy moan as he begins to ease his length inside her, his hands resting on her hips. Inch by inch he fills her, lips meeting hers in a slow kiss. When he’s fully sheathed within the slick heat of her sex she trails her lips along his jaw, arms wrapping around broad shoulders as he pulls out.

She lets out a breathy sigh as he eases back into her. His rhythm is slow and steady, long even thrusts that send warmth spreading through her. 

“ _Harder_ ,” She whispers and he complies, lips pressing against her neck as he thrusts.

Byleth moans, fingers running through his hair as he increases his rhythm. She lets out a soft gasp as he slips a hand between them, brushing her clit with his fingertips.

“You feel so good wrapped around my cock…” Seteth murmurs into her ear, teeth nipping at the tender skin of her neck. “So _wet_ and _warm_ …”

His words only serve to fuel the flames of desire and she whimpers softly, fingers wrapping around his bicep as she arches into his thrusts.

She’d quickly discovered that he had a hidden side underneath his normally stoic demeanor. She’s certain that no one would believe her if she shared the sinful things he would whisper in her ear as he took her over and over again.

Byleth can feel her orgasm nearing, spurred on by each thrust of his hips and each pass of his thumb on her clit. Her breath comes out in short, uneven gasps and she feels as though every nerve ending is alive.

“Cum for me…” Seteth urges before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Byleth lets out a keening cry as she reaches that blissful peak, toes curling as she arches beneath him. 

After she’s slowed her breathing Seteth pulls out as she gives him a puzzled look.

“Turn over…” He says with an authoritative tone that makes her flush as she complies.

Seteth aligns himself with her folds, drawing a soft moan from her lips. He enters her with a single thrust and she cries his name. His fingers grasp her hips as he eases out of her before sheathing himself in her cunt.

Byleth grasps the sheets beneath her, fingers curling reflexively as she tries to anchor herself in the moment.

“I love the way your cunt looks wrapped around my cock…” He says, his voice husky with desire. The declaration causes waves of heat to rush down her spine. 

Byleth swears softly as he slides a hand between her thighs to rub her clit with his thumb. She can feel the warmth of his body against her back as he leans down to trail kisses along her jaw, strong arms resting against her own.

“I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, slick with desire as I fuck you…” He says with a low moan. 

“ _Please_ ,” Byleth begs, not entirely sure what she wants. 

He chuckles, low and deep, the sound resonating within her. Seteth links her fingers with his own as he moves within her, watching the way her ring shines in the moonlight. 

She’s close, so close, jagged moans spilling free with each thrust of his hips. The sinful sound of skin meeting skin echoes through the room and all she knows is the feeling of his body on hers. His thumb circles her clit and she cries out his name, arching with pleasure beneath him.

He doesn’t take much longer to meet his own end, a few more thrusts and he stills within her letting out a groan of pleasure as he cums.

After a moment he eases out of her, leaving a kiss on her shoulder as he lays beside her. With a contented sigh Byleth rolls over onto her side to face him.

“Are you alright?” He asks as he trails his fingertips down her arm. 

“You don’t have to ask me that every time.” She says with a slight smile. “That was perfect.”

Seteth traces the bluish marks that mar her neck and shoulder, frowning slightly.

“I’m fine…” She reassures him, entwining her fingers with his. “I love you.”

Seteth’s lips curve into a soft smile and he runs his thumb across the back of her hand as she lays her head on his chest.

“I love you too…” he says, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
